There She Was
by ButterflySerpent
Summary: Someone is getting to Ryou. Can she help him? Can he help her? Warnings: Self-Injury and Character illness. Ryou Bakura/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a story that starts out in Ryou Bakura's POV. The POV of this story will change as it goes on.

Warnings: Contains self-injury. The first chapter is the most descriptive of the self-injuy, so don't worry.

_There she was. One the floor. B-bleeding and crying…shaking and crying…bleeding and shaking. Yelling at anyone who tried to come near her._

_So…t-this is what a nervous breakdown feels like?" She blurted out, more tears developing and falling with every word. Silence swept through the room. It seemed like forever. A small, silver, sharp piece of metal hit the floor. It broke the silence. I ran over to her, afraid. Would she let me bandage her wounds? Would she let me hold her as the bleeding stopped? Would she cry in my arms? I got down on my knees beside her and she didn't yell or move. I just stared at her, her legs with cuts all down them. This girl had been through so much. Where were we? We were too busy flying down to Egypt and focusing on the damn Yugi. It wasn't his fault. Atem had trapped himself in the puzzle and Yugi just happened to solve it. It wasn't his fault we had to save the pharaoh. But, why did we ignore her…why did we ignore everyone except Yugi?_

_I got up and went to the bathroom. I grabbed some large bandages and some gauze. I went back into the room and went over to Seto's desk. The top draw was already open. That must have been where she found it. I grabbed the tape out of the desk. I sat back down by her. She wasn't looking at anyone or saying anything. She just sat there and stared at the floor. I grabbed her arm, gently. She let me do it. What does that mean? I wrapped the gauze around the single cut she made on her arm. The rest were all on her leg. As time passed, I just kept bandaging her wounds. She never stopped crying. Then, suddenly, something…no, someone fell on the floor. It was Seto and he had his head in his hands. His sobbing was so loud. It was his fault and he knew it. It was his razor._

** -Earlier that year-**

The school bell rang, startling the sleeping Ryou. He wiped the drool from his cheek and left the classroom, right behind the Kaibas. Everything was done. No more Pharaoh or Thief Bakura. Their lives were full of adventure, but that was all done. Ryou stared at the auburn haired girl in front of him as she walked to her locker. As he passed her, Seto glared at him. He was so protective of her when she was outside of their home. Inside? He judged and disapproved of her. Everyone knew of their troubles. They had several fights in the public eye. It makes you wonder how many fights they've had while they were at home. She was, after all, only his half sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I've decided to write any descriptions like a journal entry. Most, possibly all, will be written in Ryou Bakura's POV. Also, this chapter is short because I just wanted to give some information on my OC

Journal

Despite only being his half-sister, she still had the duelist traits he had. It took a long time for the story of how she was Seto and Mokuba's sister, even though the world knows they were adopted by Gozaburo. There was no mention of his adopting a girl. At last, she explained that three years after Seto's birth, her mother had gotten pregnant by a man other than Seto's father. That man, known as Hugh, raised her after her mother's death. However, Seto's real father died without ever knowing of his wife's adultery. Hugh ended up getting married and eventually disowned her. Her, she…I never really said her name, did I? Well, my trusty journal, you'll have to forgive me. Her name is Jezebel and she may very well be my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. There's really no excuse other than the fact that I just get preoccupied. As much as I love writing, I find it hard to sit down and actually do it.

**Joey 's Pov/ Third person**

"Wow, all these babes just for me?! This is great!" Joey looked around. He was on a beach and no one else, but me and several girls in bikinis, were there. The girls were winking at me and they were motioning me to come over. I, naturally, ran over to them.

"Hey girls! So, you all single 'cause I am?" Of course, all of the girls nodded  
"Haha, good. You know, we can always change that" I exclaimed, getting visible hard under my trunks. I hope they don't notice.  
"Oh Joseph, I have something to show you." A plump redhead said as she winked. I turned to her and she began to loosen her top. Her top was untied and beginning to fall off her chest

_*Beep**Beep__*_

Joey jumped up and fell out of his bed as his alarm clocked yelled at him to wake up.

"Damnit! Why do I never get to see any tits!" Joey picked himself up off the floor and preceded into the bathroom to finish was his dream started. About 30 minutes later, Joey had showered and gotten ready for class.

"Hey sis, I gotta go to class!" I yelled at Serenity as he ran down the stairs.  
"But Joey, I needed you to look over my art project! It's due in three days and I need to fix any mistakes I made."  
"I'm so so so sorry, Serenity. In college, it's bad to be late. The students stare at you and the professor will hate you for the rest your life! Then, he won't give me extra credit! I'll look at it as soon as I get home, promise." Joey explained and then ran out the door.

**-Later at the university—**

"Jezy! How are ya?" My friend was just getting out of her class. We haven't talked in few days. Finals were coming up and we were both busy. When she saw me, she smiled at me. She seems happy, yet I know how she truly feels.

"I'm good. Class was great today. We talked about this event were Protestants pushed some Catholics off a building and they landed in horse shit. Broke their fall and they didn't die, but it still probably sucked." We laughed and smiled again. "How is studying going for you, Joey?"

"As well as expected. I get distracted too easily. Maybe I should put a parental block on my TV, so I quit watching so many…movies." You can exactly talk about porn publically on campus. Maybe back in the dorms or at party, but not here. That will also make a professor hate you. Or love you, depending the the type of porn you watch.

"That…would probably be a good idea. Maybe you'll stop telling me about them, too." Jezy said awkwardly, but she was laughing. I love making people laugh. It's a talent, I tell ya.

"Wanna go grab dinner?"  
"Sure. Since I moved out of Seto's , I ain't got no one waiting for me." Jezy told me. She didn't sound sad, but she was. Jezy was a lonely person. She could be in a room filled with people, but she'd still feel alone. I loved her like my own sister, but that didn't take away her pain. Despite all the fighting, Jezy just wanted Seto to accept her. Seto was too busy worrying about Jezy ruining that Kaiba name. Seto didn't want anyone knowing who his real parents were. That would let them find out more about Seto and maybe even expose a weakness. No, they pretended Jezy was adopted right before Gozaburo had died. I don't really understand the whole situation myself. Truthfully, I don't think Jezy does, either. She just went along with it so Seto wouldn't kick her out and make her go back with her real father, Hugh. He was abusive. A little physical, but mostly verbal. Not to mention neglectful. Jezy would have lived on the streets if Seto didn't take her in. I thought the man was cold, but her apparently above letting his sister live out on the streets. Only a little above, however. Jezy, that's my nickname for her. I'm the only one who calls her that.

**-later, at the diner-**

"So, how's Mokuba" I asked. I knew how close they were. Mokuba was more than willing to let Jezy in. He always wanted a sister. I think that another reason Seto resents her so much. She took some of Mokuba's love away from him.

"He's doing great! He's 17 now, I can't believe it. I know how parents talk about how fast their children grow, but no one says anything about watching your siblings grow fast. He had a girlfriend already! It didn't' last, turns out she wanted to join the army and when she turned 18, she did. He couldn't handle the distance, so on her last day here, they kissed and broke up. Sad. Ever since then, I've been trying to get him out of the house as much as possible. I think he really loved her!" Jezy told me. That boy has done more things in his short life then I will probably ever do.

"We should all hang out. You, me, Mokuba, Yug, Tea, Duke and Tristan. Maybe Tristan's girlfriend. I haven't decided if I like her or not."  
"Aw, she's nice. You'll warm up to her. I know how important your bromance was, but you gotta let Tristan go! And yeah, that'd be lovely. Mokuba always thought you guys were cool. Well, maybe just Yugi, but y'know."Jezy joked.  
"Oh thanks. I guess I'm not good enough for Mokuba…wait a minute, I don't have a bromance with Tristan! And he can date whoever he wants as long as they're not bitches."  
"Oh, silly. Mokuba thinks your cool, too. Mokuba likes everyone. Deny the love between you and Tristan all you want, I know it's here."  
"Shut up." Jezy was laughing at me, but I soon joined her. It was a great day

**Note:**More will be explained about the Kaibas' situation as the story goes on, don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Yugi's POV-**

Nothing made Kaiba angrier than when Jezebel worked with his enemies. Her childhood friend was Joey. Before he started attending Domino, he lived in the same neighborhood with Jezebel. Turns out, one night when Joey's father was being abusive, Jez busted down the door and beat the crap outta him. Later, he was arrested and Joey lived with her until he was emancipated and could live on his own. However, Kaiba could live with Jezebel and Joey being friends. What he drove his crazy was when Jezebel started dating his enemy.

**-Flashback to KC Grand Prix-Third person POV-**

Everyone was at the dinner that Seto held. It was after the participants had been announced. Jezebel wasn't dueling, but Seto made her go anyway.

The group was together, at their own little table. Jezebel requested…or demanded one from Seto, so that she could be with her friends. Not many people knew her name or what she looked like. All they knew was the Kaiba brothers had a sister who mostly worked behind the scenes. Jezebel was looking around the room when a man with pink hair walked by. He intrigued her. She got up and went over to the table of food that he was near. Jezebel's copper red hair was down and it slightly covered her pink and black corset. Her pants were long and laid so that they were almost covered her boots. Tripp pants were always so long on her. She flipped her hair and turned her head towards the man. At the same time, he glanced over at her. He looked away, but quickly looked back at her; locking his cyan eyes with her bright green ones. Jezebel turn her head back to the food as she felt him advance toward her. She picked up a bread roll and put it on her plate, just as the man tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and he put his hand out.

"Hello. We haven't met. My name is Siegfried." He said to her, smiling. She took her free hand and shook his.

"Jezebel." They went back to her table and they talked the rest of the evening. When Jezebel went back to her room, she looked at all of the duelists and found Siegfried on the list. She wanted to know more about him and, using the internet, she dug deeper. She found out about the rivalry between his company and Kaiba corporation, but that didn't stop her from wanting to see the man. She just planned on hiding her identity.

The next morning, he had one of his butlers that he'd brought with him retrieve her. When she opened the door to his hotel room, he was wearing a robe and standing in the hot tue.

"I'm glad you came. I couldn't' stop thinking about you all night. " While he was talking, he took off his robe and threw it aside. He was now naked and standing in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as he slowly sat down into the water. "Won't you come join me?"

"I-I didn't bring a bathing suit. Haha, silly me." Jezebel explained, feeling very embarrassed, but slightly aroused.

"Hun, you don't need one." He smirked and motion for her to take off her clothes. When she didn't move, the told his butler to get her a towel. She took it, but still didn't move

"I'll be in the bathroom." Without waiting for a response, she ran into the bathroom. She was thinking about it for awhile. _'I haven't had sex since…well, freshman year in high school. I'm a freshman at college now. I think I've denied myself long enough._' She chuckled and took off her clothes. She wrapper herself with the towel and walked out to the hot tub.

"You're right. I don't need a bathing suit." Siegfried raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled when she began to take off her towel. When she got in the hot tub, he gently pulled her over to him and their lips met.

When Jezebel finally came, her body shook as he kissed her neck. _'It was well worth the wait to have sex that good'_. Siegfried came soon after and they sat, holding each other, in the hot tub for a while. Siegfried took a deep breath and kissed her forehead.

"You know, I don't plan on this being a one-night-stand. I want to meet you, after my duel. Let's go to dinner." Jezebel looked back him, surprised. She hadn't thought about him wanting anything more than sex. She was actually glad he did want more.

"That sounds great. Let's go somewhere far from here. Maybe an hour away?"

"Why?"

"Well, everyone is so on edge here; worrying about winning their duels. I just want to get away from this stressful environment. " Jezebel told him. She hoped he'd understand. She couldn't tell him the truth; that she was Seto's sister and that she couldn't be seen with him. Plus, she had to make sure Siegfried didn't take advantage of her relation to Seto.

"Okay, I get it. Fine, we'll go to that nice place I saw before I got here. It's about an hour away."

"Good. Good. I'll meet you there at 7." Jezebel gave him a smile, got out of the tub, got dressed and left.

**Note:** The next chapter will continue on with the Grand Prix events and then we'll be done with this flashback


	5. Notice

Notice:

I'm just making this so everyone sees it, but I'm changing my OC's name to** Jocasta**. I'll eventually change her name in all the previous chapters, but for those of you who've already read it, I'm posting this now so don't get confused.


End file.
